Lunes
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Just another love story between best friends. (Koshino X OC)


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Gyaaah!! First chapter fic. First fic with an OC. First fic na ginamit si Koshino as a er.. "main" character. XD O whatever. Para to sa bespren-sempai ko na si chiy0. Para na rin to sa mga Pinoy! XD And uh.. I hope I don't get in trouble for this. O.O

Pairing: Koshino X OC

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

**Lunes**

_**!- Hiroaki Koshino's POV -!**_

'Hiroaki Koshino at Chiyo Minekura'. Tuwing nababanggit 'yang dalawang pangalan na yan ng kung sino mang tao, isa lang ang lalabas sa isip nila-- 'Matalik na magkaibigan.' Noong nursery palang e mag-bestfriend na kami. Ngayon, second year highschool na kami. Pareho parin ang aming pinapasukan na paaralan (Ryonan Highschool) at kami parin ang mag-pare. 'Pare' kasi ang tawagan namin sa isa't-isa. Inaaway pa nga namin ang kung sino mang gumaya samin. Haha. Nakakatuwa no? Isipin niyo nalang kung gaano na katatag ang samahan namin.

"Haa.. Ang sarap ng hangin no?" wika ni Chiyo na para bang nagtatanong na hinde. Alam mo yun? Yung tipong ganon.

"Ah, oo. Bihira lang ang ganito ngayon." 'Yan naman ang sagot ko. Nakatitig din kasi ako sa palubog na araw, pero ang isip ko ay malayong-malayo sa tinitignan ko. Napagisip-isip ko kasi na napakatagal na pala naming mag-bestfriend ni Chiyo. Pero ang masaklap doon e ilang taon na ang lumipas, magkaibigan parin kami.

Magkaibigan LANG.

Bakit ganon? Ang tagal-tagal ko nang tinatago 'tong nararamdaman ko para sakanya. Sa araw-araw ba naman na kasama ko siya, ewan ko kung baket hindi ko magawang sabihin sakanya ang lahat. Baket ganon? Tila nakasulat na sa kapalaran ko na hanggang magkaibigan lang talaga kami. Parang nakasulat na sa kapalaran ko na hindi ako para sakanya at hindi rin siya para sakin. Para bang ipinahihiwatig nito na ako ay nabuhay para maging kaibigan niya lang at si Hisashi Mitsui para maging ka-ibigan niya.

Nagkakilala sila noong practice game ng Shohoku at Ryonan. Kasama ko kasi si Chiyo noon. Palagi naman diba? Simula non e parati na silang nagtatawagan, nagsusulatan at kung anu-ano pang ka-kornihan. Hanggang sa nalaman ko nalang isang araw na sila na pala. Noon ko lang nakitang ganoong kasaya ang pare ko.

Minsan lang kung magkita sila Mitsui at Chiyo dahil magka-iba sila ng school. Pero sa mga sandaling oras na 'yon e grabe sila magmahalan. Ang sweet nila. Feel ko nga e lalanggamin na sila sa sobrang tamis ng pagmamahalan nila. At ako? Wala. Andon sa isang sulok pangiti-ngiti pero deep inside, walang tigil ang pagluha ng puso ko. Si Chiyo kasi, gusto kasama ako tuwing nagde-date sila. Oo. Masakit talaga.

---

Alas-nuebe na ng gabi noon. Patulog na ko. Nag-ring ang cellphone ko at nakita ko ang pangalan ni Chiyo. Siyempre sinagot ko dahil pare ko ang nangangailangan.

"Hello?"

May narinig akong parang umiiyak sa kabilang linya. Pucha, ano kaya ang nangyari?

"Pare?" sabi ko ulit. Hinintay ko siya magsalita pero sa totoo lang e galit na galit na ko dahil alam kong may nangyaring di kanais-nais sa pinakamamahal kong pare. Yun lang naman ang dahilan kung bakit siya iiyak e. Dahil may hinanakit siya. Ano kaya yon?

"Hindi ko na kaya, pare.." sagot niya. Hindi ako nagsalita agad dahil alam kong may kasunod pa yon. Pero parang alam ko na kung anong nangyayari..

"Si Hisashi, pare."

Sabi na nga ba e.

"Wala na kami."

Ito na nga ba kinatatakutan ko. Hindi ko maitatanggi na nagseselos nga ako kay Mitsui dahil boyfriend siya ng babaeng minamahal ko. Pero natatakot akong masaktan ang pare ko. At ito ang nangyayari ngayon. Alam kong mahal na mahal ni Chiyo yung Mitsui na 'yon. Tuwing humihingi nga sakin ng advice si Chiyo kapag nagkakaproblema sila ng siyota niya, nakikita ko yung sincerity sa mga mata niya. Nakikita kong seryosong-seryoso siya kay Mitsui.

"Pare.. Masakit talaga yan. Pero move on. Sabi nga nila kapag may mahal tayo, kailangan pakawalan natin sila. Siguro kaya ka niya pinakawalan dahil mahal ka niya nang sobra at ayaw ka niyang masaktan sa mga dadating na araw. Kailangan e matuto ka ring pakawalan siya."

"Pare.."

"Hm?"

"Ang labo nung sinabi mo. Wala akong naintindihan."

"Anak ng..! Malabo ba?"

"Sobra."

"Ah.. Teka, bakit nga ba kayo ng-break?"

"Kasi may iba siya."

"Nyek. Gago pala siya e. Binabawi ko na yung mga sinabi ko sayo kanina kahit hindi mo naintindihan. Kung pinakawalan ka pala dahil may iba siya e hari siya ng mga tanga."

Tawa nalang siya. Sana kahit papano napasaya ko 'to. Buong gabi kami nag-usap non. Inabot na nga yata kami ng umaga e.

Kaya..

---

..eto. Nasa main field ng campus, nagpupulot ng mga tuyong dahon dahil na-late kami sa isang klase. Lunes ngayon. Nalimutan namin. Nagbabad kami sa telepono kagabi dahil akala namin Biyernes. Ang bilis kasi ng panahon e.

Tawa kami nang tawa. Bakit? Hindi ko rin alam e. Basta alam ko masaya ko. At mukhang masaya rin siya. Abot tenga kasi mga ngiti e. Hindi mo aakalaing nag-break sila ng hinayupak niyang boyfriend. Hehe. At alam niyo ba? Liniligawan ko siya. Sabi niya, bago daw niya ko sagutin, kailangan ko daw muna pumasa sa mga "test" niya. Test eklat, kung ano man yon, gagawin ko. Sabi niya, first test ko daw e magpulot ng mahigit 100 na tuyong dahon.

Maldita rin no?

Pero siyempre gagawin ko yun. Kahit ano pang klaseng test e dadaanan ko at tatapusin ko with flying colors para lang sagutin ako ng pare ko. Sa ngayon, kontento na ko sa lahat ng bagay sa buhay ko. May pare ako, wala na si Mitsui sa buhay niya (bwahahaha) at alam kong malaki ang chance na sagutin ako ng babaeng 'to. Gwapo naman ako, matalino, magaling mag-joke.. pero MEDYO mainitin nga lang ang ulo.

Kaya..

After two weeks..

---

..eto. Lunes na naman. Nagpupulot nanaman kami ng mga tuyong dahon. Nagbabad nanaman kasi kami sa telepono kagabi at akala namin e Sabado naman. Sayang. Sumablay pa. Pero kahit nagpupulot kami ng mga walang kwentang tuyong dahon sa ilalim ng init ng early morning sun, e abot langit ang nigti ko dahil sa tuwa.

Kami na ng pare ko.

At hindi na kami mag-pare. Mag-PARDS na kame. Napagdesisyonan kasi namin na 'pards' and itatawag namin sa isa't-isa para maiba naman. Pero inaaway parin namin ang mga taong nanggagaya sa tawagan naming 'pare'.

Bakit?

Dahil sa 'mag-pare' kami nagsimula. Magkaibigang matalik. At dahil doon.. Naging magka-ibigan kami.

"Mondays have never been this great." sabi nga nila.

At korek sila dun.

_**O w a r i :)**_

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

P/N: O ano sempai? R&R ha! XD


End file.
